Veronica
Veronica is a girl at Dimmsdale Elementary School who is Trixie Tang's best friend, although she is described as "less popular and pretty than Trixie" and is treated more like a sidekick. She is part of the popular kids, the richest kids at her school. In some episodes, she is shown to be secretly in love with Timmy. HISTORY Veronica is described as "popular yet less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. It's not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. If Veronica lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Trixie, Tad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. However, they would have kicked her out by now, and she had on a Jack-O-Bot. So this means she is richer than Timmy, but not as rich as the other Popular Kids. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off-screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Hawk Gal : Main article: Hawk Gal When Timmy made his big superhero wish, Veronica became Hawk Gal who's powers consisted of "those of a hawk and a girl", and the ability to fly at speeds at 20-40 MPH. The other hero kids did not consider her much of a hero, and even Wonder Gal (Trixie) wonders out loud "Why is she on my team?". Ironically, Hawk Gal did more to help in the battling than Wonder Gal did, although she was still useless and showed up to the battle only to get The Bouncing Boil thrown at her. When Nega-Chin tricked Timmy into wishing away the superheroes, Hawk Gal was not affected at all and Chester notes she wasn't much of a hero anyway. Future Veronica's future is not certain. She is one of the kids who don't appear in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" or Season 8, and she has not had a major role in any episode since "Fairly Odd Baby". Category:Independently Wealthy Category:LGBT Category:Metahumans Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Harem Category:Girl Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Female Category:Body Alteration